Danny Kaijuu
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What would happen if during the portal incident, Danny instead of getting ghost powers, got powers from the two most powerful monsters to ever walk the earth? Now, follow the tale of Danny Kaijuu... Gamma Godzilla! Pairing undecided. Rated T for blood and gore.
1. Prologue

_**Listen everyone! I've got a new idea for you! Everyone knows about the two strongest monsters on the planet right? You know, the lizard king Godzilla, and the guardian of all children Gamara! Well, I figured hey! Why not make a fic where Danny instead of getting ghost powers, gets the abilities of both of these guys?! A series of major EPICNESS IS WHAT HAPPENS! Well, I decided to do a story about that very situation, and here we are now. Don't worry, I've done my research on these twos abilities as I am a HUGE Godzilla fan myself! And now, like I always say... ON TO ADVENTURE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Godzilla or Gamera! I never have and never will!**_

"His radiation and mana levels are way off the scale!" = Talking

_'What has happened to him?' = Thinking/Flashbacks_

**"GODZILLA!" = Yelling/Godzilla and Gamera style Roars**

_**Chapter 1: Portal Accident! The Portal Did WHAT To Me?!**_

* * *

"Come on Danny, don't you want to know what's on the other side of that portal?" Danny and his friends Samantha/Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were with Madeline/Maddie Fenton, Danny's mom, trying to figure out what went wrong. Currently Tucker and Maddie were going over the blueprints to see if the problem was a design flaw.

Whereas Sam was trying to talk Danny into going into the portal to see what went wrong. "I don't know Sam. I mean, what if there's something really dangerous on the other side of that portal?" Danny said, trying to make her friend see reason. But he had no luck. "Oh, will you relax Danny? There's no way there are any REAL ghosts inside that thing! You'll be fine!" Danny however was still skeptical. "Famous last words..." He said putting on his hazmat suit.

When he zipped it up, Sam stopped him. "Whoa hold up there bucko!" She then ripped off the sticker of Jack Fentons face from the chest of Danny's suit. "That's better! You can't go walking around with THAT on your chest!" Danny scowled at his fathers narcissism, making a mental note to talk to him about it later. He then walked into the portal, but it was so dark in there he had to put his hand against the wall to steady himself.

"I just don't understand Mrs. Fenton. By all accounts this portal should be up and running!" Tucker told Maddie while going over the complicated blueprints. (See folks, there are times when being a techno geek really comes in handy! Not trying to insult anyone here!) Maddie was also trying to figure out what went wrong, agreeing with the PDA loving boy.

She then noticed one crucial detail. "Wait a minute. Oh! That's what we did wrong! We put the ON/OFF button on the INSIDE of the portal! I better go in there and put it on the outside before...where's Danny?!" She exclaimed/asked, not seeing her son in the room. Until they all heard a loud scream of pain!

**"Aaaaaaauuuuuuggghhh!" "Danny!"** While inside the portal, Danny's hand had brushed against the on button of the portal. He ended up pushing it, but instead of getting hit with thousands upon thousands of watts of ectoplasm, he was hit by multiple tons of radiation and mana all at once!

~~~~~Meanwhile:Inside The Portal~~~~~

Danny felt more pain than he had ever felt in his fourteen years of life! It felt like his body was being broken down and then rebuilt again! And well, actually, he's not that far from the truth. He could no longer scream anymore because his lungs were in too much pain! Just when he was about to pass out, he felt a giant clawed hand pick him up. It brought him face to... Uh... Beak, with this, giant, monster turtle!

He was about to freak out when he saw it bring a small torch to him, but was surprised when the flames absorbed into him, easing his pains to a dull throb! He got up and looked at the strange beast.

For all it's worth, it was really a 300 foot tall turtle with tusks! It stared him right in the eye again, but Danny could tell that this guy was a spirit, due to the fact that it looked like it had wisps of fog coming off of its body. It finally spoke in a deep yet gentle voice. "You have been chosen young Daniel. Yes, we know who you are, and we wish to gift you with our abilities and powers." Danny was curious as to what kind of powers he'd get, but then he thought of something.

"Wait. Whaddya mean 'we'?" He then heard a loud, menacing roar coming from behind him! He turned around to get yet another shock! A second spirit appeared! This one looked like a mutated lizard. He seemed to be as tall as the turtle, but looked to be about nine times heavier. He had three rows of huge spikes jutting out from the back of his neck all the way to the end of his tail! The spikes started small at the neck and grew larger as they went down his spine, before shrinking as they went along his tail. He had blackish green scales, and red eyes. (Think Godzilla 2000 for the design. You know the one where he absorbed Rodans soul and gained more power.)

"Hello child. My name is Godzilla, and the turtle holding you up is my rival, Gamara. You have been chosen to receive our powers and abilities." Godzilla said in a feminine, motherly voice. (Yeah that's right! I made Godzilla a girl in this fic! I mean come on, in the movie with Spacegodzilla, Godzilla had a hatchling for Pete's sake! That and the fact that there is nothing scarier or stronger than an angry mother, so... Yeah.)

Danny was kinda overwhelmed at the fact that two beings of ultimate power were offering to share their own power with HIM! A geek, a loser, a nobody! But he thought about this. If he accepted, he could use this power to protect people! He knew what had to be done.

"I accept! Just tell me what I need to do!" Godzilla and Gamera said nothing. They merely reached out to him with a fog like tentacle and started transferring a portion of their powers into him! It wasn't too much, but it was enough to balance out the two forces now existing within him, bonding to his DNA. "Now, you must return to your home. And we must return to our afterlife. But know this young Daniel, we will be watching over you, and guiding you throughout your journey... As Gamma Godzilla!" Gamara said, fading to the heavens, as did Godzilla.

~~~~~~Back Outside The Portal~~~~~~

Danny had stepped out of the portal looking relatively normal, but the others were still a bit cautious. Maddie slowly and carefully stepped closer to her son. She held his arm and put two fingers to his wrist, checking his pulse. It was still there showing that he didn't become a ghost.

She sighed in relief. But she knew she had to run a few tests to see if he was okay. "Danny, I know that you don't like needles, but I need to run a blood test just to make sure that you're okay from the accident." She told him taking out an empty syringe. He just froze up, making her job easier. It was no secret that her son was scared to death of needles. She took her small blood sample, and put a few drops on a slide.

She then put the slide under a microscope, and was surprised at what she saw. "Danny, there are immense amounts of radiation emanating from your DNA! And your Mana levels are way off the charts! You're lucky to even be alive!" She said, wondering how her son was still alive after that.

After talking it over with her son, they agreed to run a few more, non-invasive tests. She had him run on a treadmill and he didn't even get tired! He was able to lift the RV like it was just a packed box! His skin had gotten thicker, but so far there were no physical mutations, which was a good thing. The question though was... How did this happen?

Danny told then about his encounter with the souls of Godzilla and Gamera, and Maddie did suspect that this might be his powers showing through. "Does this mean Danny might get any sort of physical changes?" Tucker asked, hoping his best friend didn't end up becoming a freak. Maddie was taking some measurements on Danny, because during the testing he told her that his clothes were too tight.

"Well, his skeletal structure has definitely become a lot denser, and he's built up some good muscle mass. It's not like those jocks at school, but it is noticeable." She said, having finished with her sons measurements.

She knew however that this was only the beginning! Her son would begin to mutate further as time progressed. But she made a silent vow that day. She would fight alongside her son, and not let him end up as some simple lab rat!

* * *

_**And this chapter is done! I know it's short but bear with me I don't really have much to work with here! Now for the other physical changes that Danny will get, I need you guys to decide what sort of physical changes he should get from Godzilla, and which he should get from Gamera! Let me know in the reviews what you think he should have. As always, READ AND REVIEW! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! No flames please, that's Gamera's thing!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Danny Kaijuu VS Rodan

_**Well folks, here's my next installment of Danny Kaijuu! Now some of you may be asking "How will this turnout to be a series of major EPICNESS?" Well, Danny will actually be fighting ghosts AND the spirits of Godzillas greatest foes! A few examples being Megalon, Rodan, King Ghidorah and of course, Space Godzilla! (And yes that's a thing, moving on now!) I also got some concerns on if I'm going to bash Sam or not. Well, I agree with one thing, the Sam bashing is getting way old! So I won't bash her. But for now, I have one thing to say...BACK TO ADVENTURE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, Godzilla, or Gamera! But if I did, Space Godzilla would actually be a subspecies, instead of a clone!**_

"How am I gonna beat THAT?!" = Talking

_'Don't waste my time!' = Thinking/Flashback_

**"Kreeeooooong!" = Yelling/Monster calls**

_**Chapter 1: Danny Kaijuu VS. Rodan! ...is that how it's spelled?**_

* * *

It was about a week after the accident with the portal, and Danny was just resting in his bed. His mother told him that his body is still getting used to the high amounts of radiation and Mana in his system, so he has to rest more frequently. They told Jack what happened, and after making sure everything was in proper working order, they tested the portal again. And it worked this time! Danny's family now had a working ghost portal!

Danny, along with the change in bone density and increase in muscle mass, had gotten some physical changes from his encounter with the spirits of Godzilla and Gamera. From Gamera, he grew tusks that jut out from his lower lip. He also got retractable elbow spikes, and, despite his newfound bulk, has become surprisingly agile!

From Godzilla he began to grow her signature spines along his back, as well as grew a tail! His fingertips became deadly claws, and the rest of his teeth became sharp, and needle-like! He also gained a second brain like Godzilla! One in his head, and the other where his tail meets his torso. (No insulting jokes please!) But this brain is extremely small, yet has the same mental capabilities as his original. It's only very, very, very small so that it won't become an easy target!

But from Gamera, he also gained shell-like armor on the front of his torso. And from Godzilla, he gained her amazing healing factor! Unfortunately, as it's still being acclimated into his DNA, it'll take a while to fully kick in. Jack had called the school and told them what had happened to Danny, and managed to get him excused until fully recovered.

Danny was woken up from his slumber, when he heard someone knocking on his door. He slowly lumbered out of bed, wearing only a pair of slacks and answered. He saw his sister Jazz standing at the door looking worried for her brother. But she also looked afraid, but not of Danny.

"Jazz, is something wrong?" Danny asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Danny, you've gotta come downstairs now! There's something going on downtown, and you need to see it!" The panicky tone in her voice told the boy that whatever it was must be very very important! So he rushed downstairs with her, and saw the news on TV.

"I got Danny, turn it back up!" Maddie did just that and the more Danny saw and heard, the more his instincts began to surface!

_**"Breaking news, a monster Pterodactyl has been spotted over downtown Amity! Military officials are powerless to stop it!"**_ The scene changes to show a bunch of tanks firing at the Pterodactyl only for their shots to go RIGHT THROUGH IT! Like some kinda spirit! But it was able to hit them, as it shot a beam of electricity at the tanks causing them to explode, before swooping down, and absorbing electricity from a nearby power plant, gaining even more power! (I'm not really sure if Rodan can do this or not, but I need him to be able to do this for plot convenience!) _**"As of now, authorities are beginning to evacuate the area, and hoping to find someway to combat this thing!"**_

They turned to see Danny with a wild look in his eyes. They knew that he needed to fight to reign in these primal instincts of his, so Maddie said the one thing that let him go. "Go get him Danny! We'll be right behind you!" And with that Danny ran outside and began to tunnel under the ground!

***Downtown Amity Park: With Rodan****

Rodan was beginning to get bored with such easy prey. He was about to finish them all off when suddenly, the earth began to tremble, forcing him to take flight! Suddenly, a giant mutant lizard burst from the earth! But this one was different from the Godzilla Rodan was familiar with.

For starters, this one was male, and had far more compact muscles, giving him a streamlined appearance! Also his muzzle was evenly proportioned with his head and neck, and walked much like a Tyrannosaurus would. He also has longer arms with four clawed fingers on each hand! (Think of the Godzilla from Godzilla: the series, but with the original Godzillas spike design.)

But this guy is obviously a juvenile, being only 185 feet tall, and appearing to weigh in at a measly 36,000 tons. This Godzilla roared in challenge at Rodan. Rodan let out his own ear piercing cry, satisfied with finally having an opponent who's actually WORTH his time! He flew upwards and charged an electrical blast in his beak, and fired at the young Godzilla! He saw this and leapt to the right, avoiding the blast!

This Godzilla, Unknown to everyone but the Fentons, Sam and Tucker, was really Danny! Danny roared and charged at Rodan, jumping at the last second he managed to bite into one of Rodans wings! Rodan remained airborne, but he couldn't fly away with his wing in Danny's mouth! Letting out an ear piercing shriek, he swiped his talons at Danny's face, forcing him to let go!

Rodan then flew upwards to put some distance between him and Danny, before letting loose a barrage of electrical blasts at Danny! Most of them missed, but a few of them hit their mark. Danny was stunned because of the electricity coursing through him, giving Rodan the chance to ram into him! He ended up knocking Danny into a set of electrically charged telephone wires, shocking him even worse!

Danny was in pain from the electricity, but he endured worse from the portal incident and forced himself to stand again! Rodan had made the foolish mistake of landing. Seeing his chance, Danny began charging up his inner radiation, his spikes glowing blue, and he released a blue stream of pure, concentrated radiation right at Rodan!

It hit its mark, and sent him straight into a building! But Danny didn't stop there! He fired five more blasts at him for good measure! Once he was sure that Rodan was defeated, he let out a roar of victory! **"Kreeeeeooooooooooonnng!"** Danny then heard a new voice... One he didn't recognize.

_"Well done child. Thanks to you, I can now move on to the afterlife. For this, allow me to give you this gift, as a way to aid you in your future battles."_ All of a sudden Danny felt power begin to flow through him, making him feel stronger than he already was! _"I have gifted you with the power of the red spiral blast. With it you can boost the power of your radioactive breath to beyond your normal capabilities! Now, I must be off. Thank you once again young hatchling!"_

And with that, Rodan faded into the heavens, finally able to rest in peace. Before the government could do anything he burrowed back underground, heading straight for home.

***Meanwhile:Back at the Fenton Home**

Danny had just resurfaced back in his mostly human form and got back inside. He saw his parents and sister watching the news, and saw his fight with Rodan!

_**"Astounding news folks! A new monster has appeared and defeated the spirit, doing very minimal damage to the town! Eyewitnesses are calling this new monster, Godzilla! But what is he? Where did he come from? It's all here, reporting to you live! April o'neil, happy hour news. Back to you Jeff."**_

**"ALRIGHT!** Dude, you've just become famous! Man, you are so lucky!" Tucker said, nudging his friend, only to get poked by his spines. **"OW!"** The others just laughed at what had happened, but they knew that Danny would now have to fight these monster spirits, but they'd all be with him every step of the way!

* * *

_**Okay, that's all I could write for now! But be sure to leave me some ideas for Danny's next opponent and who you want Danny to be paired with among the ghost girls, besides Dani, in the reviews! I promise to get them ASAP! But until then, I'll see you next time!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Danny Kaijuu vs Megalon

_**Alright guys, here's the next chapter for Danny Kaijuu! Now in this one Danny will actually be fighting as a young Gamera instead of Godzilla this time. I know most of you out there like Godzilla more than Gamera, but this is to satisfy any and all Gamera fans out there! Now please note that Danny will actually be fighting his first ghost enemy this time! And after that, there might be a cliffhanger because in the next chapter, I'll be introducing the girl that will be Danny's girlfriend! But I still need you guys to review and give me some ideas as to who Danny's girlfriend should be! She can be human, or she can be a ghost, just don't choose Dani, Jazz, or Maddie, as I will not do any incest! Besides Dani strikes me as more of Danny's sister or Daughter. Now with that out of the way...**_

_**Shadow: I swear if you say 'back to adventure' one more time, I'm going to kill you!**_

_**Me: okay okay! Sheesh, ya don't gotta threaten me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, Godzilla, Gamera, or any of their enemies!**_

"How does he not PUKE HIS GUTS OUT WHEN HE FLIES?!" = Talking

_'And why can't MY turtle do that? Someday Ms. Shelly...someday.' = Thinking/Flashbacks_

_"Well done child..." = Monster speech translations_

**"Kreeeeeeoooonng!" = Yelling/Monster Calls**

_**Chapter 2: Danny Kaijuu vs. Megalon**_

* * *

It was a couple of weeks after the fight with Rodan, and things were now going smoothly for the Fenton family. We currently find them in the kitchen, each doing their own thing. Maddie was at the counter working on a new invention, Jack was reading the newspaper, Jazz had some dumb psychology book out, and Danny had his face stuffed in a big ol' yellow tail tuna! He'd developed a huge taste for fish because of his Godzilla form.

"Alright. Two more days, and it's done!" Maddie said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Jack however, only heard the last two words. "What did you say? It's done?! **The Fenton Finder is finally done!** This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghost!" He said, bragging about the invention. Danny however, was not that impressed. "Oh really? If it does, believe me, I'd love to see it." He said sarcastically.

**"Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near! Walk down into the basement."** A female mechanical voice said from the machine. The two did just that. Danny and Jazz looked at each other, shrugged, and went after them... But not before Danny swallowed the rest of his fish in one bite, bones and all!

When everyone got down to the basement, they saw that the Fenton Ghost Portal was open, it's ectoplasmic energy radiating with tremendous force! Just then not one, but TWO ghosts came out of the portal! They were both on a motorcycle, and dressed like stereotype bikers.

"You see, I told you we'd make it outta there without a hassle Kitty!" The blonde male ghost told the green haired ghost girl, with a sly smirk on his face. The girl, Kitty as she was called, rolled her eyes at the boys behavior. "Yes, alright Johnny. You were right this time!" The two ghosts then heard something.

**"Ghosts have been located! Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."** They turned to see the whole Fenton family standing right in front of them! But once their eyes landed on Danny, their eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Whoa, dude! What happened to YOU?!" Johnny asked, shocked at the lads looks. Only to be slapped on the back of the head by his girlfriend. "Johnny 13! Don't ask questions like THAT! He's probably sensitive about his looks!" Kitty told him in a scolding voice.

Unknown to the four, Danny and Jazz had slipped out of the basement while they were distracted. When they got into Jazz's car and drove off to school, Danny turned to Jazz. "Well, at least now we know that our parents aren't crazy."

££££££££Casper High School¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

School was certainly different for Danny now. Before, he didn't really get noticed much, but now people were staring at him because of his new physical looks. "You see guys?! Because of that dumb incident with the portal, I've gone from 'geek' to 'FREAK' in less than a fortnight!" Danny said walking down the hall. As he walked past a vending machine, his tail picked up a stray locket from the ground.

He put it in his pocket, figuring he'd just give it to the lost and found later. "Hey, come on Danny! Your changes don't make you a freak, they make you unique! And unique is good! That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian." Sam told her best friend in an attempt to cheer him up. "Which means what exactly?" Tucker asked the goth girl. Danny decided to clear some things up.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." "Aw, who cares about that? I got two words for ya Danny. 'Meat Connoisseur.'" Tucker said. He then sniffed around Danny. "Last night, you had sloppy joes." Danny allowed himself to smile a bit. "Impressive..." Tucker then proceeded to talk about some kinda 'all meat streak' or something like that, saying it was fourteen years strong.

Sam however decided to burst his bubble. "Well get ready for your streak to break Tucker! The school agreed to a change to the menu! I wore em' down." "Wait! What did you do?!" Tucker asked, fearing the worst.

£££££££££££Lunch Block¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

As lunch rolled around for the students, they soon discovered that there was indeed a change to the menu. A banner was hung in the cafeteria that said 'Ultra-Recyclo Week' on it. Soon enough Tucker and Sam got to the table that they always sit at with Danny. He saw what they had on their trays. "What are you guys eating? Grass on a bun?"

Indeed, it looked like the two had grass growing out of a slice of bread. "This is all Sam's fault! She took away the meat!" Tucker said, a little more than upset that his meat was taken away. Sam then decided to just try and change the subject. "So Danny, how'd it feel to turn into a giant monster and fight ANOTHER giant monster?" She asked as Danny removed the contents of his lunch.

It included fresh cuts of fish, seaweed, and white rice. All ingredients for sushi. As he made his sushi, he explained to them what it was like. "Honestly, that fight made me feel more alive than I've felt since middle school started. The pure rush of adrenaline, the feeling of life or death, do or die! Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Once he finished, he started eating his sushi.

Once all was said and done, Danny began to feel unnatural tremors in the earths crust. Using the vibrations, he got the image of a giant, bipedal beetle! "Uh, guys. I've got a problem..." He was then hit in the back of the head by a glob of mud! **"FENTON!"** "Make that one problem, and one ANNOYANCE!" Danny said brushing the mud off his head.

The one walking towards them was a mister Dash Baxter. He's the head bully of the school and more often than not chooses Danny as his target. I swear it's like a hobby! But Danny was in no mood for it right now. "What do ya want now Dash? In case you haven't noticed, I'm in no mood for your bullying today!" He said, getting up and walking out the door.

This did not sit well with the bully. So he ran up and threw a fist at Danny, who ducked at the last second. Danny then grabbed Dash's arm, lifted him, and threw him across the lunchroom right into the wall! Danny then walked out of the room and ran off to fight this new menace! When all of a sudden, the beast sprung up from the ground, RIGHT NEXT TO THE SCHOOL!

~~~~~Outside The School~~~~~

Megalon, a giant bipedal beetle mutant with drills for hands had surfaced from the underground, letting out a piercing shriek as he did! His sights were set on the school, which was now being evacuated for the safety of the students! He started spinning his right arm drill, and rammed it into the side of the building, destroying a good portion of the school!

He began spinning his other arm, preparing to attack Sam, who was caught under the rubble, but just as the foul beetle struck he was hit in the back of his head, disrupting his attack! Megalon looked up to see what appeared to be a flying, spinning turtle shell with blue fire coming out of the arm and leg holes acting as rocket boosters!

The shell began to gradually slow down as it spun and once the spinning stopped, the flames concentrated into downward jets keeping it suspended in mid air! Finally, what was in the shell was standing in front of Megalon! It appeared to be a giant turtle standing at 100 feet tall! The spectators estimated it to weigh at LEAST 5,000 tons! It had blackish-green skin, tusks jutting from the sides of its lower jaw, and the back of its shell was spiked for extra defense! It roared in challenge at Megalon. Megalon accepted the challenge and charged in to attack!

Tucker showed up where Sam was, and proceeded to try and get the rubble off of Sam. Sam was still conscious and was trying to cheer Danny on without letting people know that it's Danny. She then got an idea for a name for when Danny was in this form. **"Come on GAMERA! Knock that overgrown bugs block off!"**

The now named Gamera picked up a huge rock, and lobed it at Megalon! But Megalon used his drill arm to destroy the rock keeping up his charge! Gamera then charged up, and shot Megalon with a stream of highly concentrated plasma just before the beetle could hit him! Megalon spun both of his drills and tunneled under the ground and dug right underneath Gamera! He then burst up in a spinning motion, knocking the turtle on his back!

Megalon then brought his drills up to the horn on his head and began spinning them against it. The friction began to charge up, and Megalon fired a laser of electrical energy right at Gamera's head! But before it hit, Gamera retracted his head and limbs into his shell just in the Nick of time!

Gamera then started spinning with his rocket limbs a blazin' and rose up into the air, before circling around and nailing Megalon right in the gut! Gamera then stopped flying, charged up, and shot a fireball at the downed bug, scoring a direct hit! He fired off three more just for good measure, and let out a roar of victory, knowing that he has defeated Megalon!

He then looked up to see the restless Kaijuu spirit ascending to the heavens. Megalon looked down at Gamera.

_"Defeated me on the first fight. Well young hatchling... From one legend to another, I salute you!"_ Megalon said, saluting Danny who saluted back. Danny then saw Sam was still stuck under the rubble. He walked over, and lifted the huge chunk of the building off of the downed goth girl.

Danny then retracted into his shell, fired his rockets, and flew off into the distance! As he was flying off for home, he heard sobbing coming from a nearby alley. He flew down to investigate, and what he saw surprised him!

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm evil! But next chapter, will reveal the girl in the pairing here! So this is your last chance to send in your ideas! Also I'm afraid I won't be able to update as often as I used to. School starts up tomorrow so I gotta focus. Once again, I apologize! Anyway, read and review, no flames!**_


End file.
